The Transformation of Mai
by Nagisa Maeda
Summary: After getting her heart broken by the one she thought she loved, Mai begins to awaken powers not seen in years by the public eye. She doesn't want to stay so she leaves. Taking the next flight to a random place will definitely be fine right? A seal that wasn't known about breaks and she finally remembers everything only to get thrown into the past. She can't catch a break...


**The Transformation of Mai –**

* * *

 **Summary –** Mai had feelings for Naru but Mai isn't really Mai. So what happens when what was once sealed away comes to light. LinMiku(Mai) Godlike!Miku- Some Naru bashing.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 – Unravelled seals and unexpected side effects –**

* * *

It had been about a month since Naru had left Japan to bury Gene back in England. The words still echoed through her head. _"Me or Gene"..._

Those cruel words turned her world upside down. After he had left she had lost contact with everyone. They said they would keep in contact but they never called or messages to ask of she was ok.

They had lied to her and it hurt. More than anything ever had. It didn't help that as of late she has been feeling weird. Almost as if she wasn't herself...

Sitting alone in the corner of her apartment she heard something smash and she winced.

The day after he left Mai started to develop PK powers. Unsure of what to do, she locked herself up as to not bring harm to the people around her. She barley even eats anymore.

Deciding enough was enough she stood and went to her laptop. Turning it on she looked online for the closest airport and the soonest flight to wherever.

Turns out the soonest flight was in 7 hours at midnight to China. So she quickly booked the flight and went to pack.

She went to the closet and pulled out some boxes. Unfolding them she went to packing things. Books into two. Clothes into three. Precious items into two and anything else into the last five boxes.

Checking her watch she realised she only had about two hours left. Having a shower and calling a taxi she went to her landlord to hand in her last rent cheque and her keys.

Having done all that she heard a knock at her door and she found her taxi was here. With help of the driver she had all of her boxes in the car and she set off for a new start.

* * *

 **1 ½ days later –**

* * *

Mai had landed about 5 hours ago and had booked a hotel room with a bit of trouble due to her not knowing Chinese. Now she was wondering around before she realised that she now had no clue where she was.

Around her were a whole lot of big and fancy estates. Suddenly she heard a shuffle which caused her to swing round only to come face to face with a horrific looking creature. It looked like a mangled mix of limbs of animals and humans. It had blood pouring from its mouth and eyes. It also had a very dark, malicious aura around it.

Before she could even have time to think it lunged at her. Without her concent a blood curdling scream ripped from her throat and with that it finally happened. Her powers went haywire. Run by her fear, the flood gates opened.

Her PK energy blasted through the area instantly, burning the ground and walls. The demon stood in fear and awe as the supposed human used energy that should of killed her. Without a second thought it surrendered and let itself be disintegrated and destroyed by the girl.

* * *

 **A few moments earlier with the Lin family –**

* * *

The Lin family had been enjoying a lovely dinner and talking happily about different things. They, at that moment were listening to Koujo talk about his work at SPR in Japan. He had come back from England a few days ago after Eugene's funeral. After talking about the rest of the team the conversation drifted to the one person he properly missed.

"So this other assistant of his. What was she like?" Lin's sister, Kimeko asked.

Sighing sadly he looked up at his family. "Her name was Taniyama Mai, age 15. She had shoulder length brown hair and eyes. She always looked for the positive in everything and always argued with Naru. She always seemed to attract people to her. She was an Astral walker and could Astral project as well as having an amazing intuition. The down side being she was a beacon for ghosts. Always being targeted by the-"

He was cut of by a scream of pure terror coming from a little outside the estate. Straight afterwards a huge PK blast shook the very earth. As soon as it ended the entire family was up and out the door.

Running round a corner where their shiki sensed the blast they stopped dead. Lin gasped in shock and horror. His family looked at him in undisguised confusion.

Lin ignored them. "MAI!" he shouted in a panicked voice as he ran forward and lifted her off the ground slightly as he knelt down.

Placing a hand to her forehead he quickly snatched it back as if burned. In fact that's what her skin felt like. Fire. Turning he saw his family all with wide eyes.

Facing two particular members he frowned in confusion as he saw a scowl marring their faces.

"Mother, Father what's the matt-" he was cut off by his father turning to his sister.

"Kimeko, prepare a room immediately, grab unsealing materials and ice cold water and a flannel as well as a bottle of drinking water." He said in a serious, no nonsense tone.

Turning to his son and heir his face softened when he saw the worry lining his face. Sighing he decided to just out and say it.

"Your friend had a variety of seals on her which are now unstable because of the PK blast which fractured them. If they are not removed now she will be at an even greater risk than she is now. So much so that they could kill her. Follow Kimeko to the room prepared and stay with her. If she panics we could all be in grave danger. From what I can feel she is the strongest psychic I have ever come across. She will need much training" he finished before turning back to the house.

Lin quickly followed his sister and laid the girl on the ground and was about to turn around when his parents came in. Closing the door they gave Lin a thin ink brush and a medium sized pot of ink.

"Cut her palm and mix her blood then draw the patterns as shown on the scroll on each part of the body shown. We can't do it. Her PK will act out since she doesn't know us nor trust us."

With that said Kimeko pulled off the last of Mai's clothes and stands back with her parents. Lin would have blushed had he been under different circumstances but he knew he had to be serious here.

Having his shiki cut her palm he mixed her blood with the ink but watched in fascination as it healed right before his eyes. Snapping out of his daze he began to draw the symbols shown all over her skin.

He was finished about an hour and a half later and quickly formed three hand signs to activate the seals to completely remove her seals.

As soon as he formed the last seal the runes on Mai's skin began to glow a demonic red before switching to a blinding white and then to a royal blue and then settling on a blood red.

Mai's eyes shot open and they began to glow a holy white colour. Her body remained still as a statue for a moment before a scream pierced the air full of pure anguish and pain.

Without thinking Lin pulled her screaming body to his own and her arms shot around his waist and squeezed with a strength that made Lin wince in pain.

Lin nodded to his family and then to the door telling them to leave quietly. They did just that. The runes on her skin began to glow brighter before a variety of fractured seals showed up on her skin. They began to glow an unholy black and Mai screamed so loud he thought he might have gone slightly deaf.

This continued on for about an hour before the seals finally began to give. They cracked and then shattered and disappeared as if they were never there to begin with.

A shock wave of power shook the very foundations of the earth and in Japan a certain purple haired women's head shot in their direction before shaking off the feeling.

The shock wave temporarily blinded him before it disappeared completely and the pair passed out momentarily.

They were awoken immediately, Lin by his shiki and Mai with her instincts. Both of their eyes shot open and Lin couldn't believe what he was seeing. Instead of Mai being there now there was a different girl.

She had long sky blue hair, matching eyes and pale pink kissable lips. She had pale, flawless skin and long lean legs. She had an hourglass figure and the biggest real breasts Lin had ever seen. She had an E-Cup bust. All in all she was the most beautiful thing Lin had ever seen in his life.

She looked at him in confusion before a look of recognition overtook her features. As she was about to speak though a raging heat overtook her body. She gasped and began panting. "L..Lin! I dont know what's going on! My body's so hot right now and it just keeps getting hotter!" she whimpered. She fell forward slightly and Lin got a good look at a mark on the back of her neck.

Lin had only seen it in a single book and there was extremely limited evidence on them. She had a Sekirei crest and if she was acting like this then that could only mean... She was reacting to him.

Knowing she had been through enough pain already he grabbed her by the shoulders and placed his lips on hers. Just as his family came back in wings of the whitest light burst from her back.

Seconds later she held a hand to her heart and said "By the powers of my pact my ashikabi's enemies shall disappear." She chanted. "We shall now be together forever and always Koujo-sama." She said firmly.

Her declaration had Koujo blushing.

"Well I guess I should introduce the new me. Old me. Oh I dont know. Anyways I apologize for the bruising on your sides Ko-Chan." She said apologetically. Bowing to the family she spoke.

"My name is Hatsune Miku, Sekirei no.00 the original one. I am the persons who's genes were used to create the others of my kind. I have every power that the Sekirei have. It seems that they each got one of my powers each. It also seems that I have developed psychic ablities over the time I have been sealed. Well seems we have lots of training to do." She said cheerfully.

* * *

 **Time skip – 3 years later – Japan, Shibuya –**

* * *

It had been a whole 3 years since Miku had regained her memories and now she was 18 and one of the world's most powerful and influential people. She had honed her skills to the point of perfection and beyond. She was provident in the use of a nodachi, katana, bo-staff, scythe and many other weapons though her preferred weapon of choice is her nodachi.

It had a black handle and guard and the blade was a shining silver, almost white with the Sekirei crest embedded into the bottom of the blade as well as a dragon and a kitsune curling up the blade engraved in gold.

Her intellect was nothing short of astonishing. She had taken an IQ Test and got an IQ of 495 which makes her the first person in history to get an IQ over 270.

She was well known for her research and books on anything and everything. She had written books on medicine, psychics, food, IT, weaponry, etc. She had made quite a few breakthroughs over the years.

She is also known for her beauty as a person, a model and a singer. She was in line for National champion of idols.

However as of about a year and a half ago her and Lin had decided to start a ghost hunting business together in Shibuya since they knew the area.

They had no money problems thanks to Miku's work so they lived in what others would call a huge villa but to them its just a house.

They had gotten married soon after her transformation and she was now known as Hatsune Lin Miku. Even if not a lot of people knew about it.

Their business, Angel Player Research Society, was named after Miku's computer system she had created.

At this moment she could have been named most accomplished person in history.

At this current moment Miku was sitting in her spacious office on the top floor of the building... Scratch that. Her office was the top floor. It was decorated with a black and white theme.

The floor was a dark mahogany wood which was glossed and shined monthly. One wall was just a big book case which was black. The carpets were black and fluffy and the couches were white. At the back of the office directly opposite the elevator was a very big mahogany desk which had a variety of picture frames around it and a stack of neat papers to one side. It had draws on both sides with intricately designed diamond handles in the shapes of the Sekirei crest.

The building was in the place of where SPR once stood. She had it demolished and in its place was a tall building with many floors. It's exterior was black with crystal clear windows which are every kind of proof including PK proof.

The top floor is where we find Miku at that moment. She had just finished her paperwork when her work phone buzzed. Clicking the glowing button she heard Lin's voice pierce through the air. "You have some guests" he whispered but she could hear the clear disgust in his voice.

Spreading her PK through the building she felt the presence of nine others excluding herself and Lin. While their energies did feel familiar she couldn't quite put her finger on them.

Humming to herself she thought quickly. "Send them up but come with them. Don't let them go anywhere else but to here. Not that they could even if they wanted to." She giggled and blushed at the chuckle she got in return.

A few minutes later the elevator pinged signalling someone was here.

The doors opened and there they stood. The old family that abandoned her in her time of need. A bubble of uncompressible anger formed inside her but she kept her face blank.

There were also two people who she only saw once before when they found Gene. Oliver's parents, Martin and Luella stood at the front of the group with Lin.

They all looked ahead to where she sat expecting to see an older person but when a women that looked no older than 18 stood from the head desk most of the group gaped in shock.

Today she was wearing a black layered skirt with pink trim. She wore a black belly top with staps on the shoulders and a black jacket that goes around the shoulders with the cuffs pink as well as the trim around the shoulder area. She also wore a pair of black heeled boots that stopped below her knees and had pink rims and a single stripe on the part before the toe. She also wore a pair of stockings with straps to hold them up. Her hair was tied into two ponytails that reached her knees with pink and black ribbons. (Miku's Honey Whip Outfit)

Takagawa blinked rapidly before he got starry eyed. Rushing forward he started talking at a pace most wouldn't understand. "Wow! Your Hatsune Miku the rising new music sensation as well as a doctor, author and so much more! Your my idol! Can I have an autograph and can you really throw and 500kg steel block into a wall?"

By the end of the speech she felt a tad overwhelmed. Nodding to him she quickly signed his book and sat back down as they took a seat on the long couch on the other side the desk.

"So what is it that you want Davis? You couldn't possibly be here on a social visit. Not with so many people. So what are you after?" she said calmly

He looked as if he was trying to undress her with his eyes and she hated that. It disgusted her.

"I want you to hand over my assistant's. I am back and wish to start my business again although I want you to buy me a new office since you demolished my previous office" he said with unnecessary venom and a glare that he was sure would get the girl to concede.

She did the exact opposite.

A smirk found its way to her lips and she giggled a little to sweetly. "Oh dear. You seem to have forgotten your own words when you left with Gene's body. What was it again...? Ohhh yeah... ' _You are all unemployed as of now. I am leaving to England and have already sold SPR so there's no turning back now.'_ Those were your words. All I did was buy it, knock it down and rebuild it." She said calmly as she watched his eyes swirl through emotions.

"As for your supposed employees... Ask them if they wish to return." This caused him to smirk.

"You must be stupid if you haven't realised my second assistant isn't he-" he was cut off by both Lin and Miku this time.

"We do not wish to work for an arrogant fuck with a stick up his ass thank you very much.(Lin stopped speaking here) Before you ask there were seals, secrets and identity changes and now I am not longer Mai.T, I am Hatsune Lin Miku, wife of Lin Koujo and top researcher of this day with an IQ of 495"

She glared at him and then they say a yellow energy form in her hand. It formed into a sword. More specifically her nodachi.

"Let me give you a taste of the pain I felt when i had to be unsealed after a PK outbreak right after being attacked by a demon three years ago!" she said as she brought the blade down on him.

Oliver being the over confident prick he was thought he could easily block a spirit blade. Ahh... If only it was a spirit blade. He used the bare minimum amount of PK and created a shield.

As soon a the blade made contact the shield shattered like glass and disappeared. He stood wide eyed and shocked that this girl just shattered a PK shield.

Before he could think his and the other's mind went black.

Miku was smirking and was about to slash him when a cold smirk crossed his face and he shoved her backwards.

A rush of air left her lungs and she expected to hit the floor but when she saw the building from the outside she panicked.

Her body slammed into a neighbouring building and she was knocked unconscious as her head hit the brick. Her body began to fall and the other's came too including Oliver and watched in horror as Lin jumped out off the now open window after his wife.

The last thing they both saw was a bright light and then Lin passed out.

* * *

 **Unknown Area –**

* * *

Lin was wandering around. He had awoken to a world of darkness full of small floating balls of light. Spirits.

Before he could think another word, arms wrapped around his shoulders and he turned to see Miku's urgent face.

Without giving him time to think she spoke.

"We died. We are going back but we dont have time! We have to go now. When you wake up go to the apartment I lived in before and kiss me! If I'm not there then try the park. You will be in Japan. By kissing me you'll give me back my memories and powers. Now go!" she shouted urgently as she pulled him into a searing kiss and light wings grew from her back.

Again before he could think she chanted something and eight crystal objects with numbers on them appeared around her. A bright light blinded him and he blacked out.

* * *

 **With Lin – (Age 8) –**

* * *

Little Lin just woke with a start and his eyes snapped around the area. Remembering Miku's words he stayed calm and stood up.

Realising he must be in the general area he ran to the window and jumped out. Landing albit wobbly he ran to find the closest map.

Finding one quickly he saw that the park was near by so checked that first. He ran in only to feel very strong waves of PK coming from further in.

Running and soon finding his destination in a clearing he saw a sight that nearly killed him.

There in the middle of the clearing was Mai before she was turned back crying her eyes out.

As soon as he entered her head shot up.

"Why..." she whispered and he stepped closer. "What?" he said firmly. "You seem very familiar to me... Why?" she said through a hiccup.

He stood tall as much as it hurt him to see her like this. "If you trust me... I can make the pain go away... It would explain things without you sitting here for hours..."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding and watched as he came into her personal bubble. He brought her face to his using to fingers on her chin to guide her.

He heard a noise behind them but ignored it in favour of doing this. He quickly brought his lips to hers and watched as those marks and runes from before appeared and her eyes squeezed shut in agony.

It took a lot less time this time around and she didn't scream either. A blinding light made him snap his eyes open before he laid eyes on his baby future wife. She looked the same as before with different proportions.

She stared at the ground before she suddenly launched at Lin and hugged him for all she was worth.

"Im a Sekirei, Hatsune Miku although you already knew that." She giggled out before she gained a very serious look and pushed Koujo behind her while her nodachi appeared in her left hand.

"Who's there! I can hear you! Show yourselves!" she growled venomously.

Two people came out.

One had waist length purple hair with matching eyes and she was well filled out with D-Cup breasts and long legs as well as an hourglass figure. She was wearing a long white kimono and part of her hair was pulled into a small ponytail. This was Asama Miya, Sekirei no.01.

The one to her left was a silver haired man with black clothes and a black face mask. He also had grey eyes. This was Homura, Sekirei no.06.

Glaring at the she crouched slightly in front of her ashikabi and growled out. " _What._ Are you doing here. Miya. Homura?".

Before she could react clothes shot out and grabbed Koujo from behind her and held him near a mysterious women.

"Come with me. Higa wants you to be his. If you dont come along I will kill this boy." She said in a firm voice. While she didn't want to be doing this she had to. She just didn't realise the grave she just dug for herself yet.

The air around Miku became ice cold but burning hot at the same time. Thunder started to rage in the skies and gale force winds whipped around the area. The earth around the clearing rumbled and cracked as plant roots curled into many sharp spikes around her.

Miku herself was having a major panic attack. Her destined one was in the clutches of a witch! She was trying to kill him. Her ashikabi... From then on her mind went crazy.

She let out an ear piercing screech and launched herself off of the ground with so much force that it left a crater. Raising her nodachi she encased it in wind, fire and lightening and brought it down on the mystery women without a second thought.

In a desperate attempt to save herself, the mystery girl threw Lin away from her at a break neck speed and brought all her clothes together to create a strong barrier. Her efforts were wasted however, when the sword sliced through the cloth like a hot knife though butter and instantly burnt them to ashes.

A girl with long brown hair and eyes, an hourglass figure and a decent bust was revealed. This was Sekirei no.10 Uzume.

Not even caring any more. Miku sent wind blades that cut the tendons in her ankles and wrists and launched herself at the falling Lin, catching him in her arms just as he was about to hit the ground.

Koujo was just barely awake but he was worried about her so as soon as he felt himself in her arms and on the ground he forced himself to stay conscious and kneeled in front of her as she stared at him but she watched as he fell forward and passed out due to stress.

She turned a seething glare to Uzume..

It was at this time that Miya made her presence known again.

"What...Who are you? You feel like a Sekirei but you have power far beyond me and I am the strongest so what are you?" she questioned with a serious face.

Miku tore her glaring gaze away from the whimpering form of number 10 and looked at Miya with a casual face. "My name is Hatsune Miku and while you may not remember me I am no.00 The Goddess. Or at least that was the nickname I was given seen as I have all the powers of the others. I was also known as the mother because my genes were used to create all 108 of the Sekirei. Unlike you being one of the eight pillars there is only one of me so you could call me the progenitor of Sekirei." She said before she was cut off.

"That's impossible you are nothing more than a small child!" Miya shouted in denial. This child couldn't be her sister. She was too young!

"It is possible. I grow at the rate of a human child where as you and the other's growth was sped up. If your here to negotiate living conditions I will have to pass it up. Me and him want nothing to do with this messed up plan until I can at least control my power again." Miku said politely.

Miya was about to protest when her apparent sister leaked a bit of killing intent directed at Uzume who had just gotten up.

"You keep that thing in its rightful place and we will have no problems. Goodbye for now." She said with finality. She and Lin disappeared into the shadows below them. Not too be seen for another few years.

* * *

 **Authors Note – I really and tired. I dont know why I aren't just sleeping now. Oh yeah. If I sleep now I cant sleep at night. Damn. Sorry if the writing is a bit sloppy.**

 **See ya next time kittens! xxx**


End file.
